Nikki's Last Day on Earth
"Nikki's Last Day on Earth" is the fourth episode of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 30th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on June 15, 2018 and was made public on June 22, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot While developing an experimental tonic to make his own voice deeper, Neil discovers that Nikki has already drunk an untested sample and is experiencing severe stomach cramps. Fearing that David and Gwen will send him to prison, Neil takes Nikki to see Dolph, who diagnoses Nikki with "death" and gives the prognosis that she won't survive to see the end of the day. The campers all begin organizing Nikki's funeral and plan out an entire day of activities for her to spend on her last day alive, starting with an exquisite meal prepared by Nurf, which Nikki ravenously devours in seconds. Meanwhile, Space Kid keeps the counselors from finding out about Nikki's death by asking them about what happens after death. Not wanting to tell him that there's no such thing as an afterlife, David begins telling him about the concepts of Heaven and reincarnation before being pressed with a question about what happens to bad people when they die. As the campers continue with Nikki's activities, Nikki says her stomach is beginning to feel better, but she still believes she's dying. Indifferent about the day's events as usual, Max tells Nikki she's perfectly fine and simply wasting everyone's time. Nikki suddenly bursts into tears screams furiously at Max for being so selfish and inconsiderate, unsettling Max before immediately snapping back to her usual, chipper self, surprised at what came over herself. The other campers put on a play about Nikki's death that depicts Max as being completely uncaring towards her even after she is pronounced dead. Feeling bad, Max apologizes to Nikki for not being more sensitive, even though he still thinks she's not dying, but also criticizes the others for not considering what Nikki would like to do on her "last day". When he asks how Nikki wants to end things, she says she is simply happy to have spent the day with her friends, and is finally prepared to die via a Viking funeral pyre. At the Mess Hall, Space Kid has asked so many questions about death to David and Gwen that the two have told him about every form of the afterlife from every religion and mythology they can think of, before finally being asked which version is right. Fed up, the two explain that neither of them knows for certain what happens after death, and the only way to do so is to wait and experience it. Satisfied, Space Kid tells them he will pass this onto Nikki so she can die in peace. Shocked, the two rush to the dock and stop Nikki from burning herself alive. When Nikki explains that she's been bleeding profusely to prove that she's dying, Gwen pieces together from the cramps, food cravings, and mood swings that she is simply having her period. Nikki and her friends are happy that she isn't dying, and they all gather to watch a horror movie of Gwen's choice. Gwen encourages David to be more honest with the campers to prevent another fiasco. Space Kid then asks when he'll be having his own period, causing David to tense up. Features 'Main Characters' * Nikki * Max * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * David * Gwen * Nerris * Preston Goodplay * Nurf 'Minor Characters' * Harrison * Dolph * Ered * Space Kid * Platypus * Mrs. Nurfington * The Quartermaster Locations * Camp Campbell ** Hiking Camp ** Extreme Sports Camp ** Magic Camp ** Space Camp ** Theater Camp ** Art Camp ** Other Magic Camp ** Science Camp ** Mess Hall ** Amphitheater * Pier * Spooky Island Objects * Neil's deep voice tonic * Max's hoodie * Neil wig * Nikki costume * Platypus costume * Boat * Horror Camp DVD Music *"Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) *"Bucket List" (Ending Theme) Trivia * At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Nikki was not actually dying but was simply having her first period. 'Cultural References' * David and Gwen's explanation about the afterlife references Dante's Divine Comedy. * During Preston's play, when "Nikki" was dying, she goes "Hurk... bleagh!", which is a reference to the early seasons of Rooster Teeth's sister show, Red vs. Blue. * When asked how she was feeling, Nikki references Twizzlers and Red Vines. (according to writer Leigh Lahav, this was added by Miles and Jordan after her draft was delivered). 'Continuity' * In this episode, Nikki gives Neil's deep throat tonic a 3/10 for taste. Subsequently in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum", Campbell gives compliments to the flavor of Neil's truth serum, showing he took Nikki's advice on making his experimental potions more palatable. * The final activity during Nikki's "last day alive" is an attempt to give her a Viking's funeral, which Nikki first mentions wanting to try in "Mascot". * Nikki telling Max the meaning of "selfish" is something she picked up from what Neil said in the previous episode,"Foreign Exchange Campers". Errors * The Horror Camp DVD disappears from the scene after Space Kid confronts the counselors. Transcript Gallery Reference Category:Season 3 episodes